narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sōzō Clan
, }} The Sōzō clan (創造一族, Sōzō Ichizoku) are peaceful celestial beings of the planet Ninjin and aristocrats of the Carrot Country (人参の国, "Ninjin no Kuni", English TV; "Land of Carrots"). They are credited as the originators of all medical techniques. Distinguished for their kekkei genkai the Living Source (生き物, "Ikimono", Viz; "Vitality Source"), members of the clan display absolute control over their cells while also possessing unique access to a resourceful dōjutsu, the Naibugan. As centenarians the Sōzō live for hundreds of years and have archived countless volumes of potions, elixirs, antidotes and medicines while also keeping meticulous note of various illnesses and diseases. Members born on Earth are known as celestial humans (天人間, tenningen). 'Culture' As a large and resourceful clan, the Sōzō have a very particular culture. Members generally show great kindness and are hospitable, offering food and shelter to even their enemies. This is rooted in the clan's origins on Ninjin. As it stands, not much is known about the clan's home-world to those on Earth. Most of those who bear the name are not shinobi and have secular jobs that include farming, office work and politics. Because they are supercenenarians there are a very large number of clan members existing on the planet, so-much-so that orange hair is not a unique or "different" thing to see, at least not in comparison to years earlier. The highest concentration of Sōzō are in the Land of Carrots where even the daimyō is a clan member as well as the vast majority of aristocrats. In fact, the Sōzō clan is a noble clan of royalty and has been since its origins on Earth many years ago. Most members of the clan possess the name "wa" (和) at the end of their given name. This is because the very first Sōzō was named Wa Sōzō. Out of respect for him his descendants take his name, regardless of gender. Although it is not a requirement, most clan members do not eat meat or restrict themselves to fish and egg products. The upper echelon of the clan are strict vegans. Generally speaking, the lord of the clan passes on his position to his firstborn regardless of gender, though in recent time Heiwa has broken this cycle as a result of not having an appropriate heir. Through a unique channel of clan representatives present in each hidden village and various non-shinobi nations, the clan lord keeps in touch with his constituents and will often send out decrees. Members are loyal, obedient and will put what is just before village or clan attachment. The Sōzō are successful business people as well, marketing themselves through the Sōzō Corporations (創造法人, "Sōzōhōjin", English TV; "Sōzō Corps", Viz; "Sōzō Enterprises"). 'Hierarchy' * Clan Patriarch also known as the Clan Lord is the leader of the clan. * Nijūnisha is an ancient and powerfully esoteric league, well-versed in the clan's power. Their authority is so-much-so that they do not have to answer to the clan patriarch and historically have not in order to preserve the clan's secrets. Their name means "Twenty-Two Shrines" (二十二社). It consists of 22 men and women. 'Branches' Although all under the same lord the clan is split up into three separate classes. The jōmon (上門, top order) are those in governance of the clan, aristocrats, governmental heads and council members. The chūōmon (中央門, center order) are usually those in close association to the jōmon. Many have become shinobi and act as mercenaries throughout the world. A special class of those in this order are assigned to protect those of the top order. The sokomon (底門, bottom order) are those of common place, "regular" lives. They are those who farm, work in offices and take care of remedial tasks for the clan and in whatever country they live in. Most Sōzō are of the sokomon branch. 'Appearances' Perhaps their most defining attribute, members of the Sōzō clan have a variety of different shades of orange for hair. This sets them out when in groups of other clans. Like their hair color, their eyes might also differ in shades of green. It is a custom of the clan to wear greens, browns, and whites. Members of the clan on the planet Ninjin have a darker, caramel colored-hue to their skin while members on Earth are more pale after mixing with the human race. 'Background' 'Origins' Not much is known about the true origins of the clan on the planet Ninjin. What is known, however, is that the very first Sōzō was a man named Wa Sōzō who was said to have bought peace and security to a warring planet whose people were torn apart by the consumption of a God Tree. He lived many thousands of years ago and bought about the kekkei genkai of the clan. Wa was said to be a man who could control life and death as though it were a mere breath. It is unknown his true origins or abilities, but his will still possesses extraordinary power even today, largely through the Living Source. Ninjin (人参, "Carrot")—also known as Planet Ninjin (惑星人参, "Wakuseininjin") or Planet Carrot—is a terrestrial world located far from Earth. It is where the Sōzō clan originate from. On Earth, however, a woman by the name of Shimenawa Sōzō arrived only 1,514 years ago according to ancient clan archives which detail the clan history from the very first moment Shimenawa arrived. She was a meticulous woman who wrote down her experiences. This would have placed her in year 380 AR, 370 years before the arrival of the Ōtsutsuki. It is said that Shimenawa was so powerful that she split from her flesh, creating her own companions to aid her in her escape. These people would become known as the first members of Earth's Sōzō clan. 'Clan Establishment and Coup D'état' Shimenawa would settle in what is today known as the Land of Carrots. She established a nation of her own and set up her closest comrades to lead with her, establishing a peaceful dominion in a world of strife and conflict. Using her power, she remained elusive to Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, protecting her people despite several gruesome battles with the rabbit princess. Following the death of Kaguya clan members would spread across the globe, spreading their culture and mingling with other races. More than a thousand years later boiling discord within the clan led to a coup d'état on the clan lord Daidaiwa, the father of Heiwa. This would lead to much conflict and a four year civil war, ending with peace that would remain for several more centuries. 'Present Day' In modern times, starting at the Warring States Period, the Sōzō acted as mediators for clans and brokered peace deals. They were present during the signing of peace for the Uchiha and Senju clans and even healed both sides of conflicts in battles across the continent. it was during the founding of Konohagakure that a sizable portion of the Sōzō migrated to the Land of Fire, becoming nobles in the Leaf. This would lead them to become incredibly trustworthy, a good stigma that lasts even down to modern times. In some ways, however, it is a mock, some stating the Sōzō have no backbone and that they are pushovers. When assembled and determined, members possess and wield incredible power that qualm any idea of weakness. It is well-understood that the Sōzō are one of the strongest clans to have ever existed on Earth. 'Abilities' With incredible, innate knowledge of anatomy and medicines, the Sōzō have produced a plethora of medical techniques for both offensive and defensive purposes. Although it is a clan that seeks to maintain peace members are not fools and recognize that other methods are sometimes necessary. It should be noted that by-and-large, members of the clan seem to possess an affinity for suiton which can also aid in their use of medical jutsu. 'Fūinjutsu' The Sōzō Algorithm (創造演算手順, "Sōzō Enzantejun") is a highly complex fūinjutsu method made possible by the Sōzō clan kekkei genkai. It produces a series of interconnected commands and rules that live within a seemingly limited sealing formula. These seals are unique because they move and react to outside forces as though they were alive. 'Kekkei Genkai' 'Living Source' The Living Source (生き物, "Ikimono", Viz; "Vitality Source") is a kekkei genkai which bestows upon its wielder a stupendous life force and chakra while granting them the ability to manipulate organic matter in a variety of manners, including supreme control over their own bodies. It has only surfaced in those of the Sōzō clan. The bloodline limit is divided into tiers known as the Chiyunokaisō (治癒の階層, "Tiers of Healing"). 'Naibugan' The Naibugan (内部眼, "Interior Eye") is the lesser-known dōjutsu kekkei genkai of the Sōzō clan. It gives the user of the eye the ability to perceive damage一even cellular一in living creatures and pinpoint it with accuracy. Most notably the eye has the power to sift through the 12 systems of the body. These systems include the Chakra, Integumentary, Muscular, Cardiovascular, Immune, Nervous, Skeletal, Endocrine, Digestive, Respiratory, Urinary, and Reproductive. 'Muchitsujo Naibugan' The Muchitsujo Naibugan (無秩序内部眼, "Disorderly Interior Eye") is an advanced form of the Naibugan that has only been activated by the higher echelon of the Sōzō clan. As a result, it is highly coveted and possesses wondrous power. 'Chemical Release' Chemical Release (薬遁, Yakuton, Viz: Chemical Style) is a rare chakra nature combination called a kekkei keiro made with a mixture of earth, water, fire and yang natures. It has only occurred naturally in Heiwa. It gives one the unique talent to manipulate and produce biomolecules in order to influence chemical reactions and chemical substances in the body and space around oneself. With it a person is capable of concocting spontaneous antidotes, elixirs, and toxins with wildly effective attributes that can both heal and destroy. 'Teinen' Teinen (停年, Age Limit) is the biological anomaly found in members of the Sōzō clan that triggers the eventual process of death in their bodies as a result of the Earth's atmosphere and environment. This is because the Earth's terrestrial chemicals are much more crude and corrosive than what it is found on Ninjin. It is also the result of the Living Source being quite a distance from Earth. Some have overcome this illness by eating the ninmenka fruit which grows from a tree that is fed the blood and life force of those buried alive. 'Clan Lords' Here is a list of known Sōzō clan lords in no particular order of succession. * Wa Sōzō * Daidaiwa Sōzō * Heiwa Sōzō * Tenwa Sōzō * Shimenawa Sōzō * Momowa Sōzō 'Also See' * Mowa Sozo * Sōzō Corporations * Order of the Medical Corps 'Trivia' * Sōzō (創造) can be translated to mean "creation". * Out of respect for the founder of the clan Wa Sōzō, both genders born into the clan adopt "wa" (和) at the end of their name in order to honor his accomplishments.